A magnetic disk storage unit is a storage unit that stores data to be processed by an information processing apparatus. The magnetic disk storage unit has one or a plurality of platters that store data. One platter has areas divided in ring shapes. Each area divided in a ring shape on the platter is referred to as a track. The track is further divided into units called sectors where data is recorded. The length of data that is able to be stored in one sector is fixed.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-272540.